conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aca94
__TOC__ Your World Hello good sir, I find this necessary to do as I watch you continue to make new articles. I know you are unable to type/speak English well and therefore you copy & paste everything in your articles. I think you should just write your articles for your countries in your native language. At the least, if not readable, it would be your own world that you wrote yourself and regardless of what other people think (whether they can read it or not), it's solely your work that you can be proud of. At the moment everything you do is copy and paste from Wikipedia articles or copy & paste from other users work here on Conworld Wikia. You're just making hundreds of articles of copy & paste that no one is going to read (because it's just copy & paste and not your own work). It's wasteful. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :This is true. Do it in your own language, and we will translate it when we feel like it to read them. What you are doing now is basically just spamming the wikia with useless copy-pastes. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) TimeMaster made a Serbian Conworlds just for him, but he refuses to use it. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think he actually speaks Croatian. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE SPEAKS, lol, he's a NUISANCE. The images thing just bugs me beyond all rational thought. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Woogers, is there a way that I can make the wiki display one of those yellow boxes with a message on his account? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think those are Wikia only. You could make one that looks to mimic it, however. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well than get to it lol. Can't we have some redirect on his IP to the Serbian wiki lol? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No,Please - Aca94 Please use the Serbian wiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Magyarul beszél? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Just a friendly tip. If you are not going to expand much on your Nutz in Europe articles... create only one article, and put everything in it. That way the article will be of higher quality. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING Please ensure to CATEGORIZE your articles into a single common category to ensure your world is in proper order and easily accessible. You can create categories by clicking at the bottom of the article page "Add Category" and then typing in the name of the category you wish to use, for example "Aca94's World". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You have been banned for 24 hours due to your refusal to abide by SIMPLE rules. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) North Korea Hey, I wanted to know if you were still using the Democratic People's Republic of Korea article. It hasn't been edited for some two years, and I was planning on using the nation name for a personal project. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Just create a "Democratic People's Republic of Korea (Odium Mundi)" page. 77topaz (talk) 22:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I could do that, but since this Korea isn't being used, I feel it would be more cost effective; that and the fact that I don't like using those things at the end since Huria doesn't have it. It's a thing. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Problem: solved. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Super. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Упозорење Молимо категоризовати ваше чланке. Правила буде јасно. Молим вас учините то одмах. Вивапориус: "Ја не треба слоган!" 01:27, Септембар 27, 2013 (УТЦ) Warning from administration Aca94, if you do not categorize your pages, you will be banned temorarily from the wiki for refusing to obey simple rules on the site. You have been issued the warning numerous times before. Your refusal to categorize your articles creates clutter and makes the wiki look bad. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) You have been duly warned and will be banned for one year, with leave to appeal, in two days' time. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:03, November 16, 2013 (UTC) coworld you want to have a conworld king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 00:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC)